Bakpao dan Cokelat Panas
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Di hari yang berarti baginya, ia mendapat hadiah yang tak terduga, dari orang-orang tak terduga. /"Kenapa kita harus memilih jika kita bisa mendapatkan keduanya?"-Akashi Seijuurou, si kapten absolut. Dedicated for Akashi's Birthday and Monthly event FFA #DesemBerhadiah


Jalanan di Tokyo saat ini tampak ramai dengan pernak-pernik bernuansa natal. Yeah, tentu saja karena lima hari lagi adalah hari natal. Tak sedikit orang-orang berkeliaran di malam hari hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk menyambut natal ataupun membeli kado untuk diberikan kepada orang-orang tercinta. Dinginnya malam di bulan Desember bahkan tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka. Yeah sama seperti pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ah, tidak. Pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou itu tidak berkeliaran di jalanan Tokyo dengan alasan yang sama seperti kebanyakan orang ( _Lagipula bukankah Akashi seharusnya ada di Kyoto saat ini?_ ), bahkan sekalipun tangannya tengah menenteng _paperbag_ berisi kado-kado, itu bukan untuk ia berikan pada orang lain. Sebaliknya, itu adalah pemberian dari orang lain untuknya.

Ah, apa aku belum menjelaskannya tadi?

Hari ini, lima hari sebelum natal. Tepatnya tanggal 20 Desember, adalah hari yang sangat berarti bagi sang kapten klub basket Rakuzan itu.

Yeah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou. Dan tentunya hal itu menjelaskan alasan keberadaan Akashi di Tokyo dan dari mana asal kado-kado tersebut.

Hari ini, Akashi datang jauh-jauh untuk memenuhi ajakan dari Momoi. Awalnya tak terpikirkan oleh Akashi bahwa ajakan Momoi adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan yang lainnya ( _ia sendiri bahkan tak ingat hari ulang tahunnya_ ). Itu sebabnya Akashi terkejut ketika para _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyambutnya dan serentak mengucapkan " _Selamat Ulang Tahun_ " untuknya. Bahkan Murasakibara yang terbilang pemalas sengaja datang jauh-juh dari Akita untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Akashi.

Siapa sangka mereka masih mengingat ulang tahun Akashi, padahal ia sendiri tak mengingatnya. Mereka bahkan sampai repot-repot menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Akashi. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang yang berharga bagimu.

Pesta kejutan yang telah dirancang sejak lama oleh para _Kisedai_ itu berjalan dengan sukses dan cukup meriah karena kehadiran Momoi dan Kise yang turut memeriahkan suasana. Hingga akhirnya malam hari tiba dan Akashi pamit untung kembali ke Kyoto. Sebelum itu, para _Kisedai_ memberikan _paperbag_ yang cukup besar berisi hadiah masing-masing dari mereka. Akashi tersenyum tipis seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka sebelum pergi.

Dan disinilah Akashi. Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun Tokyo untuk kembali ke Kyoto.

Sejujurnya, Akashi merasa sedikit kedinginan. Meskipun kini ia memakai mantel dan syal yang cukup tebal, tetapi hawa dingin itu tetap berhasil membuatnya kedinginan. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju stasiun, ia berpikir untuk mampir ke minimarket dan membeli sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkannya. Tetapi siapa sangka ketika ia hendak memasuki minimarket tersebut, ia malah bertemu dua orang tak terduga.

"A-Akashi?!" Pekik kedua orang yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket itu ketika berpapasan dengan Akashi.

Akashi tentu sangat mengenal kedua orang ini. Kagami Taiga, _Ace_ tim basket Seirin dan juga Furihata Kouki, si point guard cadangan yang pernah berhadapan dengannya ketika pertandingan final _Winter Cup._

"A-Akashi, kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo? Bukankah seharusnya kau di Kyoto?" Tanya Kagami yang tampak keheranan. Sementara Furihata bersembunyi dibalik tubuh bongsor Kagami. Sepertinya ia masih trauma dengan Akashi.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kagami?"Akashi balik bertanya.

"Aku baru saja selesai _one on one_ bersama Furi tadi dan membeli bakpao," jelas Kagami sembari menunjukkan sekantung bakpau di tangannya.

"Daripada itu, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku Akashi! Kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo? Memangnya kau sedang a-oh..." perkataan Kagami terpotong ketika pasangan netra crimsonnya melihat paperbag berisi kado yang ditenteng Akashi.

Awalnya Kagami tampak keheranan, tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah seraya mengatakan, "tak kusangka kau suka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini juga, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk menjadi _Santa Claus_? Natal 'kan masih lima hari lagi..."

Akashi tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan polos Kagami. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Yeah, ia tak heran jika Kagami bisa berpikir seperti itu. Dengan _paperbag_ yang penuh berisi kado dan juga suatu kebetulan ia kini tengah memakai mantel merah dan syal berwarna putih. Tentu saja Kagami mengira dirinya sedang ber _cosplay_ menjadi _Santa Claus_ yang ingin membagikan kado kepada anak-anak.

"O-oi, kenapa malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?! Dan kau juga jangan tertawa Furi!" Pekik Kagami, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu ditertawakan Akashi dan Furihata yang tertawa diam-diam.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau punya pemikiran yang menarik ya, Kagami. Tapi sayangnya kau salah," ujar Akashi.

"Eh, lalu untuk apa kado-kado itu?"

Akashi sedikit kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Kagami. Apakah ia harus menjawab bahwa ini kado ulang tahunnya? Tapi rasanya...

" _A-ano_..." suara Furihata menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. Serentak Kagami dan Akashi serentak langsung menatap Furihata yang sedari tadi diam dan menyimak interaksi mereka berdua dari balik tubuh Kagami.

"Apakah itu kado ulang tahun dari Kuroko dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain?" Sontak Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Furihata yang bisa dibilang 'orang luar', mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ah, s-sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat mendengar Kuroko yang sedang merencanakan pesta kejutan untuk seseorang bersama _kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain. Kuroko memang tidak menyebut nama orangnya sih, tapi melihat Akashi- _san_ yang membawa banyak kado itu sepertinya pesta kejutan itu untuk Akashi- _san_ ya?" Jelas Furihata dengan takut-takut.

Dan sekali lagi Akashi tertegun karena mendengar penjelasan Furihata yang begitu tepat sasaran.

"Eeh? _Maji de_?!" Pekikan Kagami memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Aaagh, begitu ya. Pantas Kuroko menolak diajak o _ne on one,_ ternyata karena itu toh," celoteh Kagami.

"Kau hebat juga bisa menyadarinya Furi," puji Kagami. Akashi sendiri pun ikut memujinya diam-diam. Tentu dibutuhkan kepekaan yang sangat ekstra untuk menyadarinya. Karena jika tidak, tentu akan berakhir seperti Kagami dan perkataan konyolnya.

"Hmm... begitu ya, ini ulang tahunmu," gumam Kagami sembari menatap intens Akashi.

"Oi, Furi," panggil Kagami. Furihata menengok kearah Kagami yang kemudian berbisik padanya. Sementara Akashi keheranan melihat keduanya.

"E-eh... kau yakin Kagami?" Tanya Furihata.

"Tentu saja!" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Oi Akashi! Kau diam dulu di situ sebentar dan jangan pergi, mengerti!" Perintah Kagami seenaknya kemudian menarik Furihata masuk ke minimarket lagi. Meninggalkan Akashi sendiri di depan minimarket.

Sejujurnya Akashi sedikit kesal saat ini. Ia tak suka diperintah seenaknya oleh Kagami ( _meski ia juga sering seenaknya sih_ ). Tetapi syukurlah hari ini _mood_ nya cukup baik sehingga kali ini ia berbaik hati padi Kagami. Well, beruntung Kagami karena saat ini Akashi Seijuurou yang ' _asli_ ' tengah mengambil alih. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kagami jika Akashi yang satunya lagi yang mengambil alih.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya keluar dari minimarket sembari memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

Kagami dan Furihata saling menatap satu sama lain sementara Akashi bingung melihat gelagar keduanya.

" _Yosh! Se... no! AKASHI/-san! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!_ " Seru keduanya sembari menyerahkan kedua barang yang dibeli mereka dari minimarket. Sementara Akashi tampak terkejut melihat keduanya.

"I-ini bakpao untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa kado yang pas untukmu, jadi kubelikan bakpao saja," ujar Kagami yang entah bagaimana tampak malu-malu sembari menyerahkan bakpaonya, "Masih hangat kok, kalau dingin-dingin begini enaknya makan yang hangat 'kan!" Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

' _Hangat..._ ' pikir Akashi ketika menerima kantung berisi bakpau.

" _A-anoo_ , Akashi- _san_. Ini cokelat panas untukmu. Maaf aku cuma bisa memberimu ini. Tapi Akashi-san terlihat kedinginan, makanya kubelikan ini," ujar Furihata sembari memberikan cokelat panas tersebut dengan takut-takut.

' _Ini juga hangat..._ '

Akashi tertegun melihat hadiah pemberian kedua dari kedua orang dihadapannya ini. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Kagami yang melihatnya tampak kesal, sementara Furihata terlihat ketakutan dan panik.

"Oi! Kenapa tertawa?! Ck, aku tau bakpao dan cokelat panas itu tidak sebanding dengan kado-kado yang kau bawa itu, tapi tidak perlu sampai tertawa begitu kan?! kalau kau tidak mau hadiah dari kami, sini kembalikan!"

"M-maaf, maaf Akashi- _san_! Maaf aku cuma memberimu cokelat panas, sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak memberimu itu... maaf! Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya kau bisa kembalikan itu kok..."

Akashi yang mendengar perkataan mereka langsung berhenti tertawa seraya mengatakan dengan lantang, "Tidak. Ini milikku, kalian tidak boleh mengambilnya kembali."

Sontak saja keduanya terdiam mendengarnya. Dan percaya atau tidak, semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah mereka.

"K-kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah tertawa begitu?!" Tanya Kagami kesal dan diikuti anggukan kepala Furihata.

Akashi tersenyum tipis menatap kedua hadiah tersebut dan kemudian menatap kedua orang yang memberikannya, "Aku hanya tak menyangka kalian juga sampai memberikan hadiah untukku. Dan hadiah yang tak terduga. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberi bakpao dan cokelat panas sebagai hadiah untukku."

"A-apa maksudnya itu?! Kau tidak suka pemberian kami?!" Gerutu Kagami.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu."

"E-eh? lalu kenapa Akashi- _san_ tertawa?"

Akashi tersenyum. Senyuman yang tampak begitu tulus dan lembut. Kedua orang dihadapannya bahkan terpana karena tak menyangka seorang Akashi bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Seperti yang kubilang, tidak terduga. Sangat mengejutkan, bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pesta kejutan tadi. Terutama bagaimana cara kalian memberikannya tadi. **Aku menyukainya** , terima kasih."

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Happy Birthday for my Husbu~

Meskipun fic ini agak telat sih, haha. Well fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Akashi-kun tentunya, dan juga untuk event bulanan FFA. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya~

Btw, masih ada Omakenya loh~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Note:

 **"bold"** BokuShi

 _"Italic"_ Oreshi

Akashi kini tengah berada di dalam Shinkansen. Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia pamit untuk pergi ke stasiun, meninggalkan Kagami dan Furihata tampak seperti kepiting rebus jika ia ingat lagi. Akashi rasanya ingin tertawa jika mengingat ekspresi keduanya lagi.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada bakpao yang diberikan Kagami tadi. Kemudian ia mencomot satu dan memakannya.

 **"Kau sepertinya senang sekali."**

Akashi tertegun. Sisi lain dirinya ternyata telah mengawasinya sedari tadi.

 _"Menurutmu?Apa aku terlihat senang"_

 **"Ya. Lebih dari ketika para kiseki no sedai memberi kejutan padamu"** Akashi tertawa kecil.

 _"Begitukah?"_

 **"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih?"**

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 **"Kurasa aku lebih suka Taiga. Kau lihat bagaimana dia tampak malu-malu tetapi berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya saat memberi bakpao padamu. Manis."**

 _"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku Furihata juga cukup manis ketika dia memberikan cokelat panas dengan takut-takut begitu. Ia terlihat seperti chihuahua."_

 **"Hmm... tapi Kagami yang memiliki ide untuk memberi hadiah bukan? Untuk seorang basket-baka seperti dirinya, ia cukup perhatian juga."**

 _"Tapi Furihata yang duluan menyadari ulang tahunku. Padahal tak ada yang memberitahunya, tapi hanya dengan sedikit clue saja dia sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat. Tidakkah itu hebat?"_

 **"Jadi kau memilih Furihata?"**

 _"Hmm?"_

 **"Kau memilih Furihata?"** Ulang sisi lain dirinya.

Akashi terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum seraya mengambil cokelat panas pemberian Furihata dan meminumnya.

 _"Why not both?"_

 **"Eh?"**

 _"Kenapa kita harus memilih jika kita bisa mendapatkan keduanya?"_

Sisi lain dari Akashi tertegun mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

 **"Nah, ini baru diriku."**

 **End**


End file.
